The goal of this project is to fabricate a novel nanoscintillator-photosensitizer complex for X-ray excited photodynamic therapy (XPDT). Herein, a low dose of X-rays (<1 Gy) is used to excite scintillating nanoparticles, which downconvert ionizing radiation to UV-vis light. Photosensitizers loaded onto the nanoscintillator complex absorb this UV-vis emission and generate cytotoxic reactive oxygen species (ROS) in the tumor microenvironment. The long-term objective is to overcome the depth limitation of light-activated photosensitizers through an unique X-ray excited photodynamic therapy platform (*XPDT), wherein a low dose of focal or generalized radiation can eradicate localized or metastatic pancreatic adenocarcinomas, respectively. Technological innovations include the fabrication of a novel nanocomplex, comparison between nanocomplexes using a novel scintillation detection platform, in vitro and in vivo testing, and the use of a novel excitation X-ray source.